Juliet Glenn
Juliet Glenn (ジュリエット・グリン Jurietto Gurin) is a Bakugan: Next Generation character and is the daughter of canon character Jesse Glenn. She is a Ventus battler partnered with Plitheon. She is a member of the Gundalian Division of the Brawlers. Physical description Juliet is a 15 year old gundalian girl and the daughter of Jesse Glenn. She has long golden blonde hair, with the top of her hair colored bright red like her father's, though she wears the red part of her hair pulled back. She has light grey skin with dark grey markings and golden horns growing on her forehead. She wears a short green dress, with one connected sleeve colored a darker green, black stockings and brown boots. Personality Juliet is a friendly and open girl who is passionate about theatre and literature. She acts maturely and gracefully when doing just about anything. She has tried to branch out from her usual group of friends of Izzy and Zeke to make more female friends. However, this task proves to be quite difficult as she finds other girls relatively difficult to get along with, no doubt having resulted from growing up with two male best friends. Relationships *Unnamed deceased mother *Jesse Glenn (father) Zeke Surrow Juliet has a love-hate relationship with Zeke. She does not know that he is in love with her and finds his teasing hurtful and childish. She's taken his teasing for so long, that she may snap at him one day. Background Born to Jesse, Juliet's mother died giving birth to her, making Jesse very protective of her since she was little. He named her after his favorite character in Shakespeare's plays, Juliet and she grew up with her best friends Izzy and Zeke. She shares her father's love of literature and poetry, particularly works by William Shakespeare. Her dream is to become a famous actress and one day perform the role of Juliet in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. She is largely unaware of Zeke's affections to her and puts up with his childlike teasing over her love of literature, which is actually only to cover up his secret feeling for her. ATAD Spin-off Along with the rest of Division G, Juliet appears in the fanfiction Affections Touching Across Dimensions in chapter 7. She and her friends meet Soren Krawler and after hearing his story, offer him a place to rest. After eating at Izzy's, Zeke offers him a place to sleep at his apartment. During the dinner, she and Zeke had a small argument to which Izzy remarked for them to "save it for when they're married," causing them both to blush and look away. Zeke later reveals to Soren that they all have summer plans and are unable to assist him, adding that he and Juliet are camp counselors in a performing arts camp. Gallery Juliet Intermission.png|Juliet on the intermission screen. Juliet and Plitheon.png|Juliet with Plitheon. Trivia *Juliet is named after the character in William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, as Jesse showed an interest in literature when he quoted both a poem and Shakespeare's Macbeth *Alternate name choices: Desdemona, Ophelia, Helena, Viola, and Rosalind. Category:Fan Characters Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Next Generation Category:Gundalian Division Category:Ventus Category:A to Z Category:Gundalian Category:Female Category:Good